Umbrella
by Griselda Banks
Summary: Oneshot. Royai. 'He smiled then. Liza couldn't see why, unless the prospect of being dry on a rainy day was that thrilling.' Kinda sappy, but not fluffy.


**Author's Note: This short (but hopefully sweet) one-shot was inspired by Rihanna's song "Umbrella" and Episode 15 of the anime. The metaphor is just so perfect; I couldn't pass up the chance to write this.**

**Again, I should warn (is that the right word?) readers that I've changed the spelling of Hawkeye's first name from Riza to Liza. Let me reiterate: _I am aware that Liza is not the official spelling of her name._ However, I think Liza looks and sounds better than Riza, and I think we're all entitled to some creative license. Surely, such a small change as the first letter of her name is less drastic than some of things some people change about her personality. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't point out to me over and over that the spelling is changed, because I already know that. I am also aware that most of you like Riza better, so please don't tell me again and again. I already know.**

**Okay, I'm done ranting now. On to the story!  
**

Liza Hawkeye sighed as she watched the dark, blurred form rushing over to her, arms over head in a fruitless attempt to keep off the steady rainfall. Predictable. Inevitable. One would almost think he _liked_ getting caught out in the rain. That is, until one saw his miserably disgusted expression. Colonel Roy Mustang hated getting wet; indeed, Liza was sometimes surprised he even took a shower. Still, it was a greater wonder he didn't carry an umbrella. Liza sighed again and lifted the umbrella a little so the Colonel could duck under it as well.

"Good morning, sir," she said, handing him a dry handkerchief so he could wipe the rain off his face.

"Maybe for you," he grunted in place of thanks. He dried his face and hands, but he still frowned uncomfortably at his wet hair and clothes.

"You ought to carry an umbrella with you," Liza said as they set off across the parade grounds towards the main building of the Central Military Headquarters.

"I suppose I should," Colonel Mustang admitted, trying to pull his shoulder under the umbrella. Unfortunately, two people are quite crowded under one umbrella.

Liza inched farther over towards the edge of the umbrella to give the Colonel more room. They continued walking in silence for another minute or so. Liza was just thinking how long the parade grounds were when the Colonel spoke up again.

"You were right, you know," he said mournfully. "I'm utterly useless in the rain. No flames, nothing." He sighed. "I think I'd better get myself an umbrella today."

"That would be a wise decision."

He smiled then; Liza couldn't see why, unless the prospect of being dry on a rainy day was that thrilling. They crossed the rest of the parade grounds in silence and entered Headquarters together. Liza took the Colonel's wet coat and hung it up beside hers as he ran a disgruntled hand through his damp hair and sat down at his desk.

When Colonel Mustang and his subordinates broke for lunch, Liza was struck by a sudden idea. While the men were laughing and trooping down to the cafeteria, she calmly took down her coat and picked up her umbrella, stepping out into the continuing downpour.

No one seemed to notice she hadn't been with them when she returned. She quietly hung her coat back up and set her umbrella in the stand, and the men were too busy arguing over some matter to notice. But just as Liza turned around to slip back into her chair at her desk, she saw that the Colonel had been standing right behind her.

"Where were you?" he asked.

Recovering from her surprise, Liza handed him the long, black object she had been holding. "I went to get you this."

The Colonel looked at the umbrella in surprise. "You didn't have to do that, you know," he said mildly. "I was going to buy one myself after work."

"You said you're useless in the rain," Liza said slowly. "So I wanted to get you an umbrella as soon as possible."

Colonel Mustang turned his gaze from the umbrella to her face. He gently caressed the umbrella's handle, a smile softening his features. Still smiling, he bent over and whispered in her ear, "Liza..._you_ are my umbrella."

Liza suddenly discovered she was very grateful for the wall that jutted out, closing off the coatrack from the rest of the office.


End file.
